Fleur
Fleur is the flower vendor of the stand across the street from the building where Nicole Collard lives in Rue Jarry, Paris, France. Fleur helps her clients with important decisions, thanks to her special psychic abilities. In Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse, she owns a little flower shop called La Petite Fleur located next to Nico's building. Personality Fleur is described as 'a cheery old soul, the kind you'd walk across the street to avoid', indicating that she is almost a stereotypical 'old woman' who chats at great length to passers-by. Her perceived psychic ability distinguishes her from being merely a rambling old lady, and tries to be genuinely helpful to those she talks to. Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars Fleur is encountered at Rue Jarry , where she manages her flower stall while knitting (although George Stobbart comments that she is 'doing something with a pair of needles that couldn't be described as knitting). Her role is limited to revealing how to bypass the swollen door of Nicole Collard 's apartment building, but she can be spoken to on almost every subsequent visit. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse George and Nico come rushing into Fleur’s shop trying to escape from the police only to find Sergeant Moue standing next to the entrance talking to Adam, the pug lover with the trashed apartment that happens to be Nico’s neighbor. They need to find a way to get pass sergeant and evade being arrested for a crime that George isn’t capable of. Fleur welcomes both of them to her shop and tells them that if they’d come seconds later they would have been caught. To George’s surprise, she explains that news travel fast and gives him a ball of yarn that will be very helpful in the near future according to her. By taking a look on the boxes stacked in one corner of the shop, George finds a package with an interesting label that has caught his attention. It reads “Pee Pee” and it is a special order for Fleur. Inside, there is a plastic statue that happens to be a replica of Manneken-Pis. With the help of some objects that can be found inside the shop and others that George already has in his possession, he is able to fill the plastic statue with liquid, pop in some batteries and watch it go tinkle. According to Nico, Moue will be very pleased to see this object in action. George slightly positions the statue on an old garden trolley and pushes it so that it stays just next to Sergeant Moue not before setting the scenery mood by changing the stereo’s music so it suits the statue’s soothing aura. When Moue listens the background music and hears the statue’s watering sound, something in his mind and body makes him forget about guarding the entrance. He simply has the urge to run to the nearest toilet and has not time left to think about George and Nico anymore. Trivia *Fleur" derives from Old French origin, meaning "flower". It is a reference to the occupation she's working at. *In The Shadow of the Templars, She offers George advice on how to gain access to Nicole Collard's apartment, describes the meanings of some of her flowers as well as offering her psychic prowess. *In Director's Cut, she says to Nico that she inherited her looks from her grandmother, who worked as a cryptologist during French Resistance. *Fleur also makes an appearance in the non-canon game Broken Sword 2.5: The Return of the Templars, although her appearance is slightly different. *In The Serpent's Curse, she shares with George some knowledge about Nico’s likes. She is definitely sure that she likes yellow flowers. But when he tries to gift her yellow tulips she reacts negatively and tells George that Fleur doesn’t know everything. Gallery Rue Jarry.jpg|BS1: Fleur across the street in Rue Jarry Fleur 3.png|BS5: Fleur at La Petite Fleur Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Friends Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:Paris, France Category:Rue Jarry Category:La Petite Fleur, Paris